


One Lost, Another Found

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, puppy steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: When Steve gets turned into a puppy, it's up to him to find out how to get his body back again. The team believes he's missing in action after a recent raid at a HYDRA base and fear the worst. Can Steve figure out how to tell the team it's him, or will he be stuck as a puppy forever?Or,A love story featuring puppy love, cuddles, and realizing that Tony Stark has a heart.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tony! Tony, it’s me! Steve!_

The little puppy wriggled and danced around in circles, whimpering and yelping to get Tony’s attention. He was sitting in front of the entrance to Stark Industries in the cold rain.

“Well, hello little guy,” Tony purred, slowly crouching down to the ground to pet the small puppy, his umbrella shielding them both from getting wet. “What are you doing out here all alone?”

_It’s **me!** It’s me, Steve! God, Tony, you gotta help me out!_

Tony scooped a hand underneath his shivering body. “Why don’t we get you out the rain?”

The umbrella snapped shut as Tony walked into the building with the puppy. He scratched its scruffy neck with a finger, hoping it would stop its whining. Steve whimpered as he noticed several employees watching them from their desks and hid his face in the crook of Tony’s arm. _Ahhh_ , this was much better. Tony smelled so nice, like cedar wood and… _wait_. Steve popped his head up and sniffed Tony’s jacket sleeves, until his nose hit the scent again. It was…it smelled bitter…and kinda sad.

_Wait, why am I even sniffing him? Great, that’s just great. I’m actually acting like a puppy. Jesus Christ-_

“Sharon, could you ask Happy to bring the car around? I think I’m heading in early today, got a little surprise when I walked in the door.” Tony pointed to the sopping wet mass in his arms.

“Aww, poor thing, he’s _soaked_. Looks like a golden retriever,” the lady said, leaning forward to gaze at Steve.

Steve stuck out his nose to sniff her hand, before sneezing three times in succession.

“Damn. Bless you,” Tony said, an eyebrow quirked.

_Thank you._

The woman cooed as she picked up her phone, “How adorable! I’ll call Happy for you right away, sir!”

“Thanks. Have a good evening everyone!” Tony spun around and gave the peace sign to the whole room (who responded with a, “Goodbye, mister Stark!”) before smiling and striding out the building. As they waited under an awning, watching the cars go by, he looked down at the puppy and sighed. His eyes were suddenly sad. “One lost, another found,” he murmured, stroking the puppy’s fur.

 _Oh, Tony, it’s **me!** _Steve moaned, but it came out as a whimper.

“I bet someone’s missing you like I am,” Tony said. “Well, that can’t be true, can it? Everybody knows they’re wanted when somebody claims them.” He pointed to Steve’s neck. “No collar, no family. So…I guess you’ll be my family.”

As the rain began to pour harder and harder, lightning striking the sky, Steve curled up tighter in Tony’s arms for warmth. He wouldn’t get anywhere like this, all tired, soaking, hungry and all, so he’d just have to wait. He was optimistic that, eventually, there would be an opportunity to show Tony who he really was. And if that opportunity never came, well…he’d figure it out when he got there.

Steve licked his lips and yawned, his tummy growling. This was going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve fell asleep in Tony’s lap the minute they got in the limo, having traveled miles and miles on his little paws to reach Stark Industries. Every now and then, a sound would wake him up and he’d crack an eye open to gauge his surroundings, but it was otherwise a pretty relaxing drive. Though Tony still smelled sad, his lap was comfortable, and his fingers massaged the knots out of Steve’s neck in small circles. It was a shame when the ride came to an end and he had to stop.

After Happy parked the car, Tony scooped Steve up and snapped the umbrella open, before stepping out into the rain. The cold breeze blew over Steve’s little body like ice, causing him to shiver.

 _Shit, it’s freezing out here_ , he thought.

“See you tomorrow, boss- and remember what I told you, huh?”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned towards the building, grumbling under his breath. “Yeah, yeah.”

Steve wondered why Tony suddenly smelled bitter.

The elevator took them up, and for the first time since Steve arrived in the city, he felt relief. He was back home where he belonged, among friends, surrounded by warmth, and in the arms of someone he trusted a lot. It couldn’t get better than that.

“So I wonder what I ought to call you…” Tony began, contemplating the ceiling as the elevator ascended.

“Is he to be a permanent resident here, Sir?” JARVIS asked.

Tony looked down at Steve, who stared back with his big blue eyes. “What do you say? Want to stay here with me, little guy?”

Steve opened his jaws and smiled, giving his tail a slow wag. 

_God this is so humiliating._

Seemingly pleased, Tony gave a small smile and scratched the top of Steve’s head. “You’re about to meet my other family in a second. We’re a small group, but,” Tony shrugged, “well, you’ll see.” He cuddled Steve closer as the elevator doors opened, only to wrinkle his nose in disgust. “J, start a bath, will you? Order some supplies while you’re at it. The typical puppy starter kit.” 

“Of course, Sir. Have you thought of a name yet?” JARVIS’ voice sounded loudly in the bathroom over the sound of running water.

Tony sat him down in the shallowly-filled bath and, as he was about to undo a cufflink, paused. His eyes seemed to lose their color. “I dunno. Cap sounded nice for a second. Not sure how the team’ll like the sound of that.”

_Oh, Tony, how do I tell you it’s me?_

“He doesn’t need a name right away. I’ll just decide later.” With that, Tony finished dressing down, cupped his hand in the warm water, and poured it across Steve’s head and back. The puppy’s eyes drooped and inside, Steve breathed a sigh of relief. But he knew deep down that eventually, he would have to start planning. He needed to get back to his human form and soon, before anything bad happened.

After bathing Steve, Tony dried him off with a fluffy white towel and set him down on the floor. Towering over the little pup, he put his hands on his hips and stared. “Now where do I put you?”


	3. Update!

Hey, guys! 

So the end of the school year is finally approaching and I'll be graduating in two weeks! This means that I'll have plenty of time to write and start updating regularly for you guys. Now that finals are pretty much done and I no longer have homework, I've decided to dedicate this month to purely writing, no updating, until the first of July. I hope to write several chapters for this story, as well as many others. So, I'm afraid that I'll have to say goodbye for  **one last time** until then. After that, it'll be updates galore!

If you'd like, I can start posting updates on my MCU and Hannigram tumblrs so that you know what projects I'm working on everyday. If you like the sound of this idea, please leave a comment down below.  **I will begin updating if I get at least 10 comments.**

Lastly, I really really want to bring our fandom together by extending an invitation to you through Discord! Please, if you haven't already, consider making an account and joining our little Hannigram fandom ASAP. We really want you to be a part of our community! And the same goes for MCU Stony/Stuckony. We're always looking to welcome new members <3

Well that's the end of my little announcement. I'll see you guys soon, so don't miss me too much <3 Don't forget to leave a comment down below if you want updates on tumblr, and join the Discord servers!!!!

Bye byyyeee!

 

 

**Discord Hannigram: **https://discord.gg/ZfaCtD****

**Discord MCU Stony:**  <https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS>

**Discord Stuckony:<https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n>**


End file.
